The present invention relates to computer equipment and, more particularly, to a device for controlling excess computer mouse cord connecting a computer mouse to a computer.
A computer mouse is connected to a computer by an electrical cord. The cord is constructed to be long enough for the computer end of the cord to be plugged into the back of a computer while the mouse end of the cord extends to the front of the computer where it is attached to a mouse. This allows a computer operator to manipulate a mouse near the front of the computer while the operator observes the computer video display.
Computer mice are designed so that movement of a mouse corresponds to movement of a pointer shown on a computer's video display. It is only necessary to move a portion of the total mouse cord's length when moving the mouse in order to move the pointer within the bounds of the video display; however, since there is no impediment to movement of the mouse cord, when the mouse is moved even a short distance, nearly the entire length of the mouse cord also move. It is a common problem that movement of the computer mouse by the computer operator causes the unfettered mouse cord to entangle with other computer wiring and electrical cords. It is also a common problem that mouse cord movement sweeps pencils, papers, coffee cups, and other common items off of computer tables and desks. Entanglement of mouse cord with computer wiring and sweeping of items off of desks are distractions which interrupt computer operators during their work resulting in frustrated computer operators and time lost to untangling cords and cleaning up spills.
Thus, a need exists for a device which limits mouse cord movement to a length of mouse cord necessary to operate a computer mouse yet restrains the movement of the remaining length of mouse cord to prevent cord tangling and spills.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device which limits mouse cord movement to a length of mouse cord necessary to operate a computer mouse while restraining the movement of the remaining length of mouse cord to prevent mouse cord tangling and mouse cord caused spills.